A prince!
by kakes16
Summary: Pan has a twin sister! And a prince has arrived on earth
1. Nap, a new friend, food & trouble

Cajin wondered through the west side of the city. It was his first time on earth and he had never seen so many weak beings in his continued to walk until he felt his stomach growl. He went into a store and grabed a bag of chips and payed for it. "What kind food do these damn human eat..." He opened the bag and started to eat the chips.

Nap was walking through downtown with Goku. They had just stopped by a food shop and her arms were full

"Grandpa, did you really have to get so much?" Goku laughed.

"Of course! Though, only some of it is what your grandmother wanted." Nap and Goku were still laughing as they headed into the west side of the city.

"Where are we going now, grandpa?" Nap asked. Goku looked up to the sky with a finger on his chin.

"Uhh, I don't remember. I suppose while we're here we should go eat."

"Grandpa, that's all you think of." Nap laughed. She was glad to be spending time with her grandpa again

Cajin finished the bag of chips and tossed it on the ground. For a slight secound he felt a great energy behind him. He turned around but it had disappeared* I must be imagining things.....hmmmm *He touched the back of his neck where his birth mark was and rubbed it alittle.

.Nap felt something in front of them and immediately stopped laughing. Goku didn't notice as he headed into the restaurant. "Grandpa, I'm going to drop these off to Grandma. I'll be back ok?" Goku looked clueless. "Ok, Nap. Come back soon ok? The food here is amazing." Goku gave her a large smile. "Ok, grandpa." she smiled back and then jumped into the air and flew out of the city toward Goku's house where she dropped off the groceries and flew back, but she returned on the opposite side of town so not to surprise anyone.

Cajin flew up into the air and landed on a cliff over looking the city. He sat down and stared down at it. It was large city but nothin compared to the city's on his planet.

Nap felt the person leave the city. Nap followed him and landed a short ways away, but still hidden by rocks.

Cajin felt a small energy behind him. "You can come out.....i know ur there.." Nap came out with a smile on her face

"Hello! Where are you from?" Cajin looked at her

"What are u?" Nap looked at him innocently and confused

"What do you mean?"

"Your flying....and beings on this planet cant....so what are u?" Nap laughed

"Human's can fly, too. It just takes training."

"Ok so they can if the trained....but u still didnt answer my question." Nap shrugged

"You haven't given me reason to." she floated a little higher. Cajin raised his eyebrows and flew into the air floating infront of her.

"Fine...." Cajin powered up and flew in the direction of his spaceship. Nap shrugged and followed him.

"You're not from earth, are you?" She looked at him with big eyes. Cajin landed beside his spaceship. He placed his hand on the ship and a thin red light scanned his hand. It blinked green and a door opened up leading into the ship*

"No im not..." Nap landed beside him and glanced inside the ship.

"Not much room in there." He went inside the ship sat down in the pilots chair.

"I made it for one person not for two..." Nap's face turned into a frown.

"Oh. Well, are you leaving?" she looked dissappointed. He looked up at her.

"No.... im jus doin a system check.." His stomach growled. Nap heard his stomach and remembered Goku.

"I forgot about Grandpa!" she turned to leave and then stopped.

"I'm going to go get food, you want to come with?" she smiled sweetly. Cajin looked at her and stood up.

"Dont look at me like that...its creepy. I have nothing better to do and i hope your treating." Nap nodded.

"Sure thing!" she jumped into the air and hovered. "I'm ready when you are" Cajin locked the ship back up floated up next to Her. "Jus go..."

"Ok!" she flew quickly back to the city to the restaurant. she then walked right into the building and strode straight over to the growing pile of dishes. "Sorry i'm late, Grandpa." she sat down at the table.

"I was wondering where you went." Goku said without looking up from eating his food. Cajin followed close behind her and sat down next to her with his arms folded across his chest. In the middle of a bowl of rice, Goku glanced over at Cajin. "Hey kid! Who are you?" Cajin looked him in the eyes.

"The name is Cajin and im hungry"

"Oh!" Goku motioned to the table. "Help yourself!" he then continued to eat. Pan shrugged and smiled innocently and nodded to Cajin. Cajin took a bowl of rice and fish off the table and started to eat. He finished that and picked up another bowl filled with chicken and broccoli. Nap giggled.

"you eat like Grandpa" Cajin shrugged and let out a loud burp. He drank a glass of water and then stood up.

"Thank you" He walked out of the resturant and didnt look back. Nap looked confused.

"Grandpa, can i meet you tomorrow?" Goku nodded between bowls of rice. Nap ran after Cajin.

"Where are you going?" she asked catching up to him. Cajin continued to walk.

"I dont know......jus going for a walk. And why are you following me?"

"Cuz you're more intersting than my sister, or Trunks." she said, matching his stride. Cajin stoped walking and looked at her and sighed.

"You dont know me...."

"That's exactly why you're more intersting." she sighed and turned to him "It's better than going back to training with Uub."

"Im sure..." Cajin couldnt finish his sentence as he felt a famailar presence comming his way.* Damn....he found me" Nap sensed something similar, but it seemed unfamiliar. she couldn't pinpoint what it was.

"Who?" Cajin energy rose as he shot up into the air. A big man appeared before Cajin and smiled.

"Prince Cajin i've been looking for you too long....I think its time for you to stop playing and come with me now." Nap floated between the two.

"And what if he doesn't want to? and also, can we take this outside of the city. They just finished rebuilding it" The man laughed. "Fine little lady. Why dont u lead the way.." Nap nodded and lead them out of the city to an empty wasteland. "Here. Shall we continue?" she crossed her arms across her chest. she no longer kept up her innocent facade. The man Cajin followed Nap to the wasteland and stood facing eacth other. "Im not going back Jav, so your wasting your time...."

Nap put a hand on Jav's shoulder.

"you tell him" she whispered in his ear. "If he truely is the prince, he should be able to go where he wants." Jav glared at her. "Keep your mouth shut this doesnt concern you. Im gonna ask you nicly for the last time Cajin...come with me." Nap glared right back at Jav.

"I believe it does concern me. This is my planet."

Jav laughed at her. "Right...im sure it is little lady" Cajin rose his energy levels and attacked Jav while he wasnt paying attention. His fist connected with Jav jaw and sent him flying back a of couple yards back. Jav rubbed his jaw "Lucky shot kid..if this is how u want it thats fine with me"

"Nice hit, Cajin. Do you want help?" Nap praised as her power level began to rise. Cajin shrugged.

"Its up to you....but if u get hurt dont start crying. He attacked Jav again sending him powerful kicks and punchs.

"That's fine." Nap pushed off the ground, sending a kick at jav's stomach. Jav was sent flying back when Nap kicked him. He coughed up blood and stood up. "Fine.....i guess your jus gonna have to deal with your mother whenever she gets here." Jav flew off and disappeared. Nap's hair returned to normal.

"Good! Get out of here!" she yelled after Jav. she turned to Cajin "That was fun." she smiled. Cajin frowned.

"I guess...." Nap looked at him with wide innocent eyes.

"What do you mean?" Cajin looked away from her

"Didnt i tell you not to look at me like that?" Nap laughed

"Why?" Cajin shook his head

"Jus dont..."

"ok" she looked away from him. "How's this?"

"Perfect..." He started to float into the air*


	2. Chapter 2

Nap grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"can you explain something to me? What are you and where are you from?" Cajin snacthed his arm away from her.

"Dont touch me." Nap drew her hand away like she had touched something extrememly hot. "My ppl are simalir to saiyans but not exactly. Unlike you when we transform we dont change back and that takes a toll on our body's which causes us to die faster than saiyans. We live on the planet called pulxen and im the prince...umfortunaly.." Nap bowed her head and looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry... I'll just leave you alone." she turned her back to him and began floating away. Cajin folded his arms across his chest.

"Why are u leaving?" Nap turned toward him slightly.

"Because obviously I am annoying you, or at least that's the vibe that i'm getting" Cajin sighed "your not anonying me.....im jus...i oh jus forget it.." Nap floated down to look him in the eye.

"No...what were you saying." her eyes were mockingly narrowed. Cajin shook his head "Nothin....jus dont go..." Nap nodded. "Only if you explain why"

"You ask too many questions......somtimes its jus better to be quiet"

"is that so?" Nap smiled and laughed jokingly. Cajin smiled slightly and rose into the sky looking down at her.

"Maybe...." Nap looked up at the sky and noticed how late in the day it was.

"Oh shit! I'm late! i have to go home." she started to fly away, but she came back. "I have one more question....Would you like to stay with me and my family?" Cajin nodded.

"I have nowhere elese to stay...why not?" Nap smiled.

"come on." she flew off quickly. Cajin followed her. Nap glanced back at him.

"I know you don't like me asking questions, but i'm curious." Cajin sighed.

"I know you are...."

"I've asked you lots of questions in a short time." Nap sighed. "you're more than welcome to ask some about me too."

Cajin nodded. "How old are you?"

"I'm 18" Nap said passively, not seeming like she cared. "you?"

"Same...Who's your mother and father?"

"Son Gohan is my father. My mother's name is Videl."

"Oh.."

"Goku, or Kakarot, is my grandpa; who you met earlier." she looked back at him curious. "you heard of them or something?"

Nap laughed "And you met him without knowing"

"Yea..." Nap began to decend "There's my house" she said, pointing into the distance. Cajin followed and looked at the house in the distance. Videl, Chichi and Bulma were sitting outside.

"oh great. i'm going to get sooooo many questions." Nap muttered. "Hey mom! i'm home!" she called, still from the distance. Nap led Cajin to the backyard, away from the women in the front. Gohan and Pan were in the back "Hey guys." Nap said.

"Hey, twin" Pan said "Who's behind you?"

"I think i'll let him introduce himself." Nap said. Gohan held out his hand for Cajin to shake. My name is gohan, nice to meet you. Cajin nodded and mumbled a hello dismissing gohan's hand.

"The name is Cajin.." Nap and Pan were standing a few feet away.

"He looks good. How'd you find him?" Nap smiled.

"Just in the city. But ease up. You have Trunks, I think it's time i found someone." she muttered. She smiled over at her dad and Cajin. Gohan smiled

"I can tell your not human. What planet are you from?" Cajin rubbed the back of his neck* Im from the planet pulxen and unfortunly im next in line to be king."Gohan raised his eyebrows Sounds like you dont wanna be king..." Cajin sighed

"I dont. I wanna be free and travel the galaxy but I cant if I become king." Gohan nodded.

"I understand.." Nap yawned and Pan laughed.

"You tire so easily." Nap punched her in the shoulder.

"shaddup." she left pan's side and walked over to Gohan

"Dad, Cajin has no place to stay. We have that extra room, may he stay here?" Gohan nodded.

"Sure...but he'll have to work for his stay."

"Dad!!" Gohan looked at Nap.

"What?" Gohan smiled.

"Im kidding Nap...he doesnt have to" Gohan laughed and Cajin raised his eyebrow turning away from them.

"Im going for a walk..." Pan nodded

"sure." Nap came up beside him

"May I join you?" Cajin shrugged.

"I dont care...." Nap smiled.

"we'll be back, Dad." she looked at the ground slightly and Pan chuckled.

"of course." Nap smiled

"I'll follow you" she whispered to Cajin. Cajin looked at her

"Why are you whispering?" Cajin whispered back at her. Nap shrugged and smiled.

"come on." she grabbed his arm and drug him away from the house. Cajin followed her.

"where are we going?"

"Away," Nap sighed. " I cant stand being at home for too long. Except when were all are sleeping" Cajin nodded.

"I understand what you mean...." Nap sighed.

"Since I grew up with only Grandpa, Uub, and some monks, I'm used to being left alone except when training." Cajin kept walking. "So your a loner....." Cajin looked at her. "Why do you act innocent all the time?"

She smiled "cuz I technically am." she looked at the ground. "Besides, i grew up with Grandpa, who isn't all mature himself."

Cajin sighed. "I guess...." Cajin stoped walking and sat down on the ground hugging his knees to his chest looking at the sunset. Nap stood behind him, watching the sunset she had seen so many times before. She stayed silent, letting Cajin absorb the beauty of it. Cajin watched as the sun went down and the stars started to appear one by one. Cajin thought about his planet and how he had watched the sun dissapear and how he had wished he could dissapear like the sun. He hated that people worshiped him calling him a god and how woman had thrown themselves at him. Here he wasnt known as a god and that was fine by him. Nap had slowly sunk to her knees and curled up into a ball on her side and slowly fell asleep. she couldn't even fathom what he was thinking as she fell broke away from his thoughts and looked beside him to find Nap sleeping. He frowned and stood up. He gathered her up in his arms and started to float in the air. He gently flew back to her house landing a few feet from the snuggled into his chest, not realizing what she was doing as she slept. Pan was leaning against the doorframe

"She fell asleep again." she shook her head "Never fails." she motioned for Cajin to follow her as she walked into the house. Cajin followed pan with Nap still in his arms. Pan opened a door to her right halfway down the hallway

"just in here." The room was painted red and black with two twin beds; one all black, the other all red. Pan pointed to the bed with the black sheets.

"That's hers." Cajin nodded and gently layed Nap on the bed and sighed. Pan sighed too. "No matter how little we know you, she likes you." she walked out of the room back to the front doorway. Cajin followed her and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh..." Pan nodded.

"She's not good at showing emotion, but, concidentally, we're twins." she smiled slightly "you sound amused" Cajin looked at her. "Your imagining things....woman are anonying..." Pan shrugged.

"Only women who are throwing themselves at you, usually. But what if they're just there from afar? It all depends on your perspective" she was still looking out across the land and the sky.

"Woman are anonying period. Whether there 200miles away or 2 feet away" Cajin walks out of the house "I dont understand them and i dont want to..."

"Have it your way." Pan shrugged again and then went inside, leaving the door open for him. Cajin walked alittle ways from the house and layed down on the soft green grass. He fell asleep looking up at the stars. Pan jumped onto the roof and fell asleep a similar way.

Nap woke up in the early morning, before the rest were awake and left the house, heading toward an open area. Canji woke up with the sun glaring down on him. He streched and did some excercises to loosen up his body. Nap came back all sweaty and covered in dirt. she watched Cajin for a while, sitting at a distance. Cajin felt Nap watching him but he paid her no attention. Nap smiled at him before getting up and walking past him toward the house. She didn't say anything to him. Cajin shook his head and rubbed his birth mark at the base of his neck. His stomach growled and he followed Nap inside the house hoping breakfest would be served. Videl was in the kitchen. Nap laughed a little "mom, I've never seen you cook before" Videl looked over her shoulder

"You would if you were home more often" she sounded slightly sour about it but quickly went back to her cooking. Nap's eyebrows furrowed in frustration before she marched silently down the hall to the bathroom. Cajin walked into the kitchen following the smell of food. Videl jumped as she turned around seeing a stranger in her kitchen

"Oh! You must be cajin. Gohan told me about you" she went back to cooking. Cajin raised his eyebrows.

"Yea...thats nice.." Pan suddenly appeared in the kitchen.

"Be nice Mom." she grabbed a pancake off the top of the growing pile.

"Pan!"

"I'm leaving now. i'm not staying." Pan said, walking out of the kitchen

"Tell Trunks I said Hi." Videl called after her. Pan didn't answer. she shut the door behind her. Videl looked behind her at Cajin. "You wanna help?"

"No...." Cajin walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. He sat down on the couch and layed his head back on the couch looking up at the ceiling. Nap came out of the bathroom, releasing all the steam out of the room. She was wrapped in just a towel, as she was using another to dry her hair.

"How much longer till breakfast, mom?" Nap asked, not paying attention to Cajin on the couch.

"About 5 minutes, dear." Nap nodded and then headed back to her room. Cajin felt the heat coming from the bathroom and watched as nap walked out of the bathroom with only a towel on. He looked away and continued to look up at the ceiling. Nap came back out in less than two minutes with her usual black shirt, blue shorts, and orange bandana on. She went into the kitchen and grabbed some plates out of the cupboard.

"Thank you, Nap" Videl muttered.

"Breakfast is ready!" Videl called. Cijan got up from the couch and went into the kitchen. He sat down at the table and stared at Nap. Nap wasn't looking at him, but she could feel his eyes. she turned to look at him, and looked straight into his eyes, not meaning to. Cijan looked away and looked down at the floor. Nap looked at the floor as well, putting a plate full of pancakes, eggs and bacon in front of him.

"Here." she said shyly. Cajin mumbled a thank you and began to eat his breakfest. Nap sat down across from him and ate the food she put on her own plate.

"Nap, what are you plans for today?" Nap shrugged.

"Probably the usual" Nap muttered.

"Don't you think you should be doing something productive?" videl sounded like they'd had this conversation before. "Whatever mom" Nap sort of blew her off. Cajin looked at the two of them and felt the tension between them. He finished eating and put his plate in the sink.

"Mind if i take a shower?" videl nodded silently. Nap put her dishes in the sink and went outside. Cajin went into the bathroom and took a long shower feeling the warm water run all over his body. After about 20mins he got out and dryed of with a towel that was hanging up on the rack. Nap was outside on the roof, thinking of where she wanted her life to go. Life was so bland for her now. She wanted excitement, or to go back to solitude with the monks....Something needed to change. Cajin dryed off and put on a clean pear of pants and a shirt. He walked out of the house and looked up to find Nap on the roof top. He shook his head and continued to look at her. Nap didn't notice Cajin come outside. she was now delved into the thought of how different she and her sister were. She prefered her hair longer, preferably her middle back, while Pan still kept her hair cut short. Pan seemed so much more mature, more fit for working. All Nap was good at was fighting and having a good time. Nap sighed 'will I ever fit in?' she thought. Cajin jumped up onto the roof and stood infront of Nap.

"Stop looking like that..." Nap jumped slightly in surprise.

"Like what?" she asked looking up at him.

"The way your looking now...sad and depressed..."

"oh..." she looked away. "What does it matter?" Cajin grabed Nap's hand and pulled her up to her feet.

"I dont know....it jus does..." Nap blushed a little, realizing he was holding her hand. she pulled her hand away and held it to her chest.

"Is that so...."

"Yea...." He found himself looking into her eyes. He lifted her face up and kissed her on her lips. Nap's breath froze in her chest as her face turned really red. she suddenly slapped him across the face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" she turned her back to him while she thought to herself 'why the hell did you do that? Baka! that's what you wanted...isn't it?' Cajin rubbed his face where Nap hand had left a red hand print on his face. He shook his head and jumped off of the roof.

"Damn woman.." he mumbled under his breath as he walked torwards the woods.


End file.
